kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Wizard Rings
The Wizard Rings (ウィザードリング, Wizādo Ringu) are the power source of Kamen Rider Wizard. There are two kinds: the left-handed Transformation Rings (変身リング, Henshin Ringu) for transformation/changing Wizard's current Style; and the right-handed Magic Rings (魔法リング, Mahō Ringu) for performing spells, as well as summoning his weapon. Transformation Rings *Normal Rings **'Flame Ring' (フレイムリング, Fureimu Ringu): Allows Wizard to access Flame Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with elemental fire. **'Water Ring': Allows Wizard to access Water Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with elemental water. **'Hurricane Ring' (ハリケーンリング, Harikēn Ringu): allows Wizard to access Hurricane Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with elemental wind. **'Land Ring' (ランドリング, Rando Ringu): Allows Wizard to access Land Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with elemental earth. *Drago System Rings **'Flame Dragon Ring': Allows Wizard to access Flame Dragon Style. **'Water Dragon Ring': Allows Wizard to access Water Dragon Style. **'Hurricane Dragon Ring': Allows Wizard to access Hurricane Dragon Style. Wizard flame ring.jpg|Flame Style Ring Wetting ring.jpg|Water Style Ring HurricaneRing.jpg|Hurricane Style Ring LandRing.jpg|Land Style Ring Magic Rings *'Driver On Ring' (ドライバーオンリング, Doraibā On Ringu): Activates the WizarDriver. *'Connect Ring' (コネクトリング, Konekuto Ringu): Opens a portal to two different locations. *'Big Ring' (ビッグリング, Biggu Ringu): Allows Wizard to enlarge his arms to hit enemies with. *'Copy Ring' (コピーリング, Kopī Ringu): Creates corporal copies of Wizard. *'Kick Strike Ring' (キックストライクリング, Kikku Sutoraiku Ringu): Allows Wizard to perform his Rider Kick. *'Garuda Ring' (ガルーダリング, Garūda Ringu): Summons then powers the Red Garuda PlaMonster. *'Unicorn Ring' (ユニコーンリング, Yunikōn Ringu): Summons then powers the Blue Unicorn PlaMonster. *'Kraken Ring' (クラーケンリング, Kurāken Ringu): Summons then powers the Yellow Kraken PlaMonster. *'Engage Ring' (エンゲージリング, Engēji Ringu): Allows Wizard to help people in despair by sending him into their Underworld to stop a new Phantom from being born. *'Dragorise Ring' (ドラゴライズリング, Dragoraizu Ringu): Summons the WizarDragon in an Underworld. *'Sleep Ring': Allow the user to sleep *'Defend Ring' (ディフェンドリング, Difendo Ringu): Allow Wizard to create a elemental shield. *'Small Ring' (スモールリング, Sumōru Ringu): Shrinks down Wizard drastically. *'Extend Ring': Allow Wizard to elongate a part of his body. *'Liquid Ring': Used only in Water Style, it allows Wizard to become liqiud. *'Blizzard Ring': *'Thunder Ring': Wizard big ring and copy ring.jpg Engage ring.jpg WizardBeltRing.jpg|Driver On Ring Dragorise ring.jpg|Dragorise Ring Kick Strike Ring.jpg|Kick Strike Engage.jpg|Engage Ring Connect.jpg|Connect Ring Defend.jpg|Defend Ring Ring.jpg|Garuda Ring Ring - kopie.jpg|Unicorn Ring Ring - kopie (2).jpg|Kraken Ring Legend Rings *Ichigo *Nigo *Decade *OOO *Fourze Trivia *Some of the abilities the Wizard Rings possess are similar to powers of previous Kamen Riders. **The Enlarge Ring is similar to the Rider Thrust of Kamen Rider Kiva in Dogga Form, as well as a partial of what Kamen Rider J can do. **The Copy Ring is similiar in principle to the Trick Vent Advent Card of the Ryuki Riders, the Gemini Rouze Card of Garren, the Illusion AttackRide Rider Cards of Decade and Diend, and the Branching Shade power of OOO's Gatakiriba Combo. **The Liquid Ring is similiar to the liquid forms of Kamen Rider Black RX as Biorider and the Full Combo power of OOO's Shauta Combo. **The Dragorise Ring is similar to Kiva's Doran Fuestle, as it summons a dragon-like monster. *Wizard's usage of rings to transform is similar to the titular heroes of the Super Sentai series Denshi Sentai Denziman. Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Collectible Devices Category:Rider powers Category:Wizard Arsenal